


Ticking Time Bomb

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: gender neutral reader, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Soulmates pissed you off. Really, honestly, truly, they did. Who thought it was a good idea to give people fucking timers on their wrists like microwaves that count down to meeting the one person who’s literally made for you?





	Ticking Time Bomb

                    Soulmates pissed you off. Really, honestly, truly, they did. Who thought it was a good idea to give people fucking timers on their wrists like microwaves that count down to meeting the one person who’s literally made for you? Many people you knew already had soulmates. Good for them. They found love early on. Some you knew, however, never got the chance.

                    Your mother, for example. She never met her soulmate. He had died before she could. Her timer stopped and fell off at the age of twenty-three, with   _4d, 27m: 15s_  . She kept it in an otherwise empty jewelry box on her dresser. She instead met your father, who had met the same fate, and fell in love with him. They were happy, but you could still see they both had a part of them missing.

                    When you were born, your timer read  _16y, 28d, 9h: 27s_. Sixteen years until you would meet your soulmate. Your parents were thrilled it would be so early on in your life. Now it read  _5m: 54s_.

                    You were in the janitor’s closet at school, staring at the timer on your wrist with a renewed hatred. It was getting closer and closer to the moment you met your soulmate and you weren’t prepared. What if they didn’t like what they saw? What did someone do when their soulmate didn’t want them? Your thoughts chased themselves around and around in your head as the possibilities ran through your mind, each one a worse scenario than the last.

                    The almost silent clicks of the numbers flicking by was mocking you, and quickly you slapped your hand over it, breathing deeply. You didn’t want to see the numbers. You didn’t want to imagine the possible disappointments. You just wanted to  _be_. Was that so hard? Existing without the impending thought of someone who’s supposedly your match made in heaven, or whatever?

                    A few minutes passed and you decided to spare a glance at the timer. One minute and thirty seconds left. You took a deep breath and decided that hiding in a janitor’s closet wouldn’t be a very good story of how you met your soulmate, whether or not they wanted you. You opened the door and headed quickly to your locker, avoiding the confused stares of your peers.

                    You could see your best friend Christine tilt her head in confusion, almost as if to ask, ’ _did they really just step out of a janitor’s closet?_ ’ The answer, of course, was yes, you did. But you didn’t tell her that. You just continued down the hall towards your locker, thankful for the idle chatter of your classmates around you that was swallowing up the sounds of the ticking from your wrist.

                    Your locker was down the hall, and you quickened your pace. It was like tunnel vision. You were just focused on grabbing your shit for your next class and heading there as quickly as you could. The anticipation and terror of meeting your soulmate was tearing you apart. You were literally only a few feet from your locker when someone bumped into you, hard. “Fucking watch it, dude.” the kid spat, and you fell to the ground, hard. You could hear the loud  _clack_  of your timer against the floor as your wrist made contact with it.

                    You just laid there for a moment. You knew that within seconds you would meet your soulmate and it would be like  _this_. Lying on the floor after one good shove. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder, grabbing your hand and helping you up. “Woah. Hey, you okay?” he asked, and you felt something release from you. This time, the clicking of the timer against the floor wasn’t because you had fallen again. It was because it now read  _0d, 0h, 0m: 0s_. The boy in front of you was your soulmate. You finally glanced up at him and your breath hitched in your throat.

                    God, he was handsome. He was frozen in front of you in shock, just like you were. He had on a red hoodie and a pair of white headphones, from which you could hear music blaring. He had beautiful tanned skin and shining beautiful brown eyes that stared at you in awe from behind his glasses, though you weren’t sure if they were shining because he was happy or because he was crying. You were probably crying, too. You weren’t as worried as you had been before.

                    “Hi.” you croaked, and he grinned widely at you. “Hi.” he said, taking both hands in yours. “Nice to meet you, soulmate.” you said, and the boy in front of you laughed before pulling you into a tight hug, squeezing you. You could feel his tears on your shoulder through your shirt. That was what shook you from your stupor, and you squeezed him back just as tight, pressing your face into his neck and inhaling his scent. You could sense people staring at you, and you were surprised to find that you didn’t care. You had found your soulmate and he actually  _wanted_  you.

                    When you both pulled back, you just stared at him. “I’m (Y/N).” you muttered, still taking in the details of his face. How his cheeks dimpled adorably when he smiled, and how his hair seemed to defy all laws of gravity. He chuckled disbelievingly. “Michael.” he said, and you gave a watery chuckle before putting both hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer, smiling into the kiss. You could faintly hear Christine squealing somewhere to your left.

                    Suddenly, you remembered something. “Wait,” you mumbled against his lips, pulling back. Michael looked at you in confusion for a moment, watching as you knelt down and grabbed both of your timers from the floor. You pressed his into his hand before looping your arms around his shoulders. “I’m really glad I found you.” He just smiled and pulled you into another kiss. “Me too.” he said when you pulled back.

                    God, what the  _hell_  were you so scared for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to comment/leave kudos!


End file.
